


Good Morning

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning sun wakes up Scorpius after a night with Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The early morning sun warmed the skin of my bare back, waking me. Instinctively I tightened my arms only to find them empty. Extending my arms a bit further I patted to bed next to me, searching. Forcing my eyes open, blinking at the sudden light, I looked around for the girl that _should_ still be in my bed.

When I finally find her, her back is tuned towards me as she looks out over the foliage of the Malfoy garden from my balcony window. She is leaning forward, on the handrails, studying the collection of plants below her. Her curly red hair tumbles down her back to rest on her shoulder. My eyes continue to roam over the body I’d explored just several hours earlier. Her thin shoulders were covered by a strikingly familiar shirt. The cuffs of the shirt are rolled halfway up her forearms, revealing her pale, heavily freckled skin. Going further down I see that this shirt doesn’t hug the curves of her waist like hers’ normally do. I can’t help the grin that becomes plastered on my face as I remember tracing those curves with my hands and mouth. The shirt continues, just barely managing to cover her shapely rear. As she leans forward a little more the back of the shirt rides up just enough to give me a flash of those green lace panties.

At the sight of them I get flashes of the night before; unzipping her tight and scandalously short black dress. My fingers tangling in the mess of red curls as our tongues fought for dominance. Her gasping in surprise when I ripped her matching green bra off. And the small moan she lets out as those panties were slipped off and flung across the room.

She is completely engrossed in her inspection of the garden, probably thinking about which plants go into which potions. She doesn’t hear me slip out of bed and move towards her, picking up a pair of dark blue boxers on my way. She still hasn’t noticed me as I stand behind her. She jumps when she feels my arms snake around her waist and my face nuzzles into the crook of her neck. After a moment she relaxes, leaning back against my chest. We are both quite for a few minutes, taking in this beautiful morning. Without much warning she turns in my arms to face me. She looks up at me, her big brown eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

It takes only a few minutes to get her back into the room, as nice as it may look it’s terribly chilly this morning. Now we are sitting on my bed, I’m leaning back against the headboard while she sits cross legged at the foot of the bad. I smile my signature half smirk, the one I know drives her crazy, and that sets off something inside of her because the next thing I know her lips are on mine.

She’s straddling my lap, her hands are on my shoulder, and her lips are glued to mine. I can feel her nails scratching along my shoulders and upper back, possibly marking me as hers. Gasping for air, I’m forced to pull away for a moment; she continues her assault, now marking my neck with love bites. While I catch my breath I take in her appearance once again, her white shirt has an M embroidered on it, _so that’s where my shirt disappeared to_ , and is only buttoned up enough so she doesn’t spill out of it. I start to unbutton the shirt, revealing even more freckles, and push it off of her shoulders. Taking in her bare chest I tighten my grip around her waist, pushing our chests together as I place kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Soon it became too much, I rolled us over, pinning her body beneath mine as I slipped out of my boxer and tugged her panties down. She was tight and warm, the groan that came from the back of my throat sent shivers down her body. I would never get enough of this feeling. I held myself still for a moment but her hips bucked erratically trying to get me to move, I gave in almost instantly and set a hard and fast pace. Sweat dripped. Hands stroked. Lips met. Nail scratched. Teeth bit. In a flurry of movement, the only sound I could hear is our panting. We are both close.

“Scorpius, please.” She begs for release. Her eyes are closed, her face tensed in anticipation.

“For you, Rose, anything.” I reply, breathless, as we both go over the edge.

Breathing heavily we lay there, our limbs are tangled. Rose places a calming hand on my chest, gently running up and down my muscles; a product of years of training on the quidditch pitch. From my vantage point I see a sparkling diamond on a silver band that sits snugly on the ring finger of her left hand. I feel my love for her explode in my heart, happiness overflowing from my very being.

Taking that hand and holding it up to my face, I lean into whisper, “Thank you.”


End file.
